Muggle travel
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: For the first time, Draco flies in an airplane.


**Write about someone travelling.**

**7\. (word) enlighten**

**10\. (object) mismatched socks**

**12\. (colour) teal**

It was five years ago to the day when Draco married the love of his life, Hermione Granger. Their meeting was fate. Their relationship grew quickly. After the war, Draco realized that Muggles weren't lesser humans, just humans that didn't have magic. It was this attitude that brought him and Hermione together.

A couple of years after the war he brought Malfoy Industries into the Muggle world. It quickly became very successful and had a base of both magical and Muggle clients. He also had many Muggles working for him in London and around the world.

They ran into each other in the Muggle world. Draco was running late for a business meeting and Hermione was meeting her parents for dinner. They got talking and Draco asked Hermione out on a date.

That was seven years ago. Hermione and Draco, along with Hermione's parents, were sitting outside their gate when Draco started to get nervous.

"Mr. Granger, how do planes fly and not fall out of the sky?" Draco asked.

"Well, um, it's kinda complicated. The way it is designed the wings use the air to make a surface, in a way, to glide upon. Don't worry it's perfectly safe," Mr. Granger said.

Draco nodded. Hermione took Draco's hand within her own.

"It will be fine, I promise," Hermione whispered.

"If it's not what do I get?" Draco asked cheekily.

"Nothing."

"You're no fun."

"We will begin boarding flight A80 to Toronto in ten minutes," The intercom boomed.

—

"Guests seated in rows 20-15 may now board the aircraft." At this, the Grangers and Draco stood up. Draco picked up his and Hermione's bags while Mr. Granger picked up his and Mrs. Granger's. Draco's face turned almost green when they entered the ramp to board the plane.

"Draco, It'll be fine."

He nodded, not trusting his voice. He looked down at his mismatched socks then looked up at Hermione.

The inside of the plane was a light teal with white accents. Draco sat in the window seat with Hermione beside him and her mother beside her. Mr. Granger sat in the aisle of the row beside. The cabin was loud with the sounds of people talking and kids crying.

As the plane lined up to take off, Draco started getting more and more nervous; his already pale complexion getting paler and paler. When the plane started to roll down the runway, Draco crushed Hermione's hand within his own. His eyes were squeezed tightly together.

"Draco, it's okay. You can open your eyes," Hermione whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. Hermione had an uneasy smile on her face. Draco turned to look out the window, wondering what was so wrong that Hermione would look so off-kilter. It was beautiful, the sun was just setting on the horizon. The sky was a myriad of blues and reds. Near the top of the window, there was the most beautiful colour of teal he had ever seen. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. They were higher than he had ever been on a broom. The world seemed like an ant he could squish with one false step.

He looked back at Hermione to see her as pale as he. Then he remembered her fear of heights.

"It's okay, I promise," he said.

"If it's not what do I get?" Hermione said, repeating his words from earlier.

"Whatever you want," Draco said with a smirk.

—

The plane was wildly shaking. Hermione was deathly pale. Draco beside her was even more pale but with a tinge of green. He looked down at his mismatched socks, then towards Hermione, whose eyes were clenched shut. He took her hand within his own, reassuring her that everything would be fine. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which fluttered over to the open window. There was nothing to see as it was the dead of night. She looked towards Draco, who gave her a smile.

It went on for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. The plane then flew smoothly through the air with no more turbulence.

"Hermione, please enlighten me to how flying is safe?" Draco said, his natural tendency to sarcasm combing through.

"There are a lot of procedures if things go wrong, there is turbulence on most flights. So, it's not that unusual," Hermione said, unfazed by his tone. Hermione and Draco fell asleep holding hands.

—

The plane started its descent only a few minutes after Hermione and Draco woke up. Draco opened the previously closed window and looked out at the winter wonderland below. With every second that passed, he felt more and more like an ordinary person, not an ex-Death Eater, not a wizard, just a person. It got closer and closer to the ground. With each second Hermione looked more and more like she was going to vomit. Right when he felt that the plane was going to crash into the ground, it pulled up and hit the ground with only a slight bump. Then everything got loud. He felt himself being forced forward with only his seatbelt preventing him from hitting the seat in front of him. The plane slowed to a halt. Hermione's face had lost her green complexion and was once again a normal tone.

—

Canada was cold, very cold. There was snow everywhere. It was so white and fluffy. Every direction they looked there were kids laughing and having fun, just being kids. Hermione smiled at Draco who fondly looked down at her.

"You're getting broody again, dear," Draco said with a smile.

"I know we said we'd wait until all the equality and anti-discrimination laws were in place but that is at least ten years away," Hermione said with a frown.

"Enlighten me on why that makes a difference?" He said, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Harry and all of our friends are having kids and I want them to be friends just like we were."

"Well we weren't exactly friends, were we?"

"No, I suppose not."

"But we are changing that now."


End file.
